


Love Changes Things

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Best Friends, M/M, mentions of anorexia, pudgy Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan is sick of being fat, sick of being alone. His best friend Rick is about to change how he feels about things.





	Love Changes Things

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is dying but I guess I’ll go down with this ship.

Negan opened a twinkie and bit into into it, damn it was good but it was lacking something. More cream, that’s what so he went to the fridge and opened a large tub of cool whip and smeared a glob across it eating the rest of his treat in two bites. White was all over his face and he wiped it away before pulling out a cold slice of pizza and eating it and two more then he realized he needed to pee.

Washing his hands his stared at his image, his bulging belly not a byproduct of too much drinking and his pudgy cheeks. He was fat, no doubt about that and suddenly for the first time in a long time he felt guilty about the food he just ate.

He sat on the bed and sighed looking at the expensive leather jacket that took him too long to wear and how proud he used to strut wearing it, girls turned their head when he stopped at the traffic light as he revved up his bike. No one paid him no mind anyway. He had long ago gave up the hope that he would fit into that jacket again some day.

Letting himself cry for once he stared at the framed picture of Lucille and fell asleep.

Loud knocking woke him up and he sighed and put on a shirt, whoever it was would be graced with seeing his thick legs in nothing but boxers.

“Negan, it’s eleven o’clock.”

He had forgot to set his clock. Saturday morning Glenn, Maggie, Rick, and Daryl usually met up for breakfast.

“Sorry I forgot.”

Rick followed him to the kitchen where he put on the coffee pot already preparing Rick’s cup like he loved it, lots of sugar and no creamer. A brown paper bag was pushed to his chest and he peered inside. Anytime Negan couldn’t hang out for their weekly breakfasts or if Rick came by early he brought him a large scone and a donut, most times one was wolfed down right after the other.

“Thanks Ricky.” Negan put the paper bag down and leaned against the counter.

Rick furrowed his brows, usually Negan wouldn’t even wait for coffee before inhaling a scone, his favorite and crumbs would spread across his full pink lips.

‘Don’t think about that.’ Rick crossed his arms forbidding an erection to occur.

“So we’re going bowling tonight, you in?”

At Rick’s question Negan internally grumbled, he needed to look at going to a gym or getting his life right. It had been a downward spiral for too long. No dates, no girlfriends or boyfriends, beer and pizza his comfort, and his job as a gym teacher was starting to look very ridiculous.

“I think I’ll sit this one out.” Negan poured coffee into their mugs.

Rick waited until he was done then touched his wrist too gently. Anytime Rick touched him like that his heart panged because it was only a friendly touch from Rick’s angle.

“Is this about Lucille?” Rick’s eyes were full of concern.

There was no holiday approaching, Rick knew them all but that didn't’ mean Negan wasn’t simply depressed. He was reminded a year and half ago when he had to drag Negan out of the bathtub because he called Rick crying and said he just couldn't get out.

“No, not everything's about her.”

Rick followed behind Negan to the living room, Negan’ was carrying both their mugs then Negan sat down.

“Want me to get your breakfast?”

“Leave it.” Negan said after a sip of coffee.

Now Rick was really concerned. “Negan.”

“Damn it Rick what? I don't’ need that fucking soft tone your using.”

Negan started drinking more of his coffee getting aggravated at Rick.

“I don’t know what to do.” Rick twiddled with his fingers and looked at his lap rather sadly, neglecting his own mug.

“Do about what?” Negan scooted in closer to him, he hated when Rick sounded sad.

“Somethings wrong with you and you're shutting me out.”

Negan sighed, this wasn’t like the first two months when Lucille died. The time when Rick couldn't be his rock, nothing was wrong. He just wanted to wallow a bit over being fat and alone. Tomorrow he would be back to his old self and probably visit Rick and play with his kids. Judith loved climbing up his back.

“I’m fne Rick. I just need to evaluate some things.”

“Evaluate what?” Rick perked up.

There was nothing imperfect about Negan, he did all the heavy lifting when Rick tries to do maintenance on his house, Negan ended up doing most of the work himself while Rick watched. The students at school hated how hard assed he was but respected him. Carl suggested moving in with Negan because he was “too cool” when he was young and Lori was still alive. He was great with kids, handsome, and always dealt well with his finances. Hell, he helped Rick figure out how to save up for retirement since both of their incomes were lacking yet Negan still had a new shiny black truck outside.

“Every day's the same you know? It’s depressing being single and fat.” Negan poked at his rounding stomach.

“You're not fat.”

Negan laughed.

“You’re not Negan, not in a bad way. Your active and eat good and yeah, you're single but it didn't’ stop Sasha from trying to hit on you two weeks ago after being with Abe for two years.”

Negan had forgotten about that. 

“It was probably a pity fuck. She was dried up and she knew I was the most deserving.”

“Hey.” Rick patted his knee. “You’re talking about my friend here.’

“I wanted more than this you know?”

“Yeah, I wanted Lori to see Judith grow up. I wanted Ron to stop being a bully because if he wasn’t maybe Carl would have two eyes now. I wanted you to grow old with Lucille and I wanted Dale to grow old to the point I had to drive him to all his Doctor appointments and do his grocery shopping.”

Negan thought back on the all knowing neighbor of Rick’s who passed unexpectedly in his sleep last year.

“Thing is we don't’ get what we want but sometimes we get what we need.”

Negan laughed. “Like beer bellies free of beer and a dead wife and shorter summers?”

“Like friends who forgive you for being assholes. Sasha.” Rick reminded him.

Sasha had been Lucille's’ best friend but was still there for him after he cheated on her best friend and when she died Sasha never threw his cheating in his face.

“Like becoming a God father of a little girl that wasn’t planned to be here.” Rick and Lori weren’t trying to make a second child.

“Like winning ten thousand dollars in the lottery and giving it to a friend to help his dream come true.” 

Okay Negan had really forgotten he won that money and helped Daryl start up a charity for low income housing for adults who chose to raise previously abused children. Daryl had been so close, saving his own money for that dream but needed a little more to start it up and get in more donations.

“Shasha needed to forgive you, Judith adores you, and look at Daryl. He actually talks more now and you helped Merle get clean.”

Negan cut his eyes at him.

“Don’t think I didn't’ know you gave him a talk or rather a preaching. I stepped in as you told him to sober up of leave Daryl the fuck alone.”

Negan grinned at Rick’s rare swear.

“Fine I’ll go bowling.” 

“Negan. I just want you to be happy.”

“Maybe one day Rick.” Damn, he was getting soft.

“Ya know I kind of like this.” Rick touched his stomach.

His hands were just as soft, a tingle ran up Negan’s stomach.

“Shut up.”

Rick dabbled with men but women were his heart and he had never seen his best friend with anything other than sickenly thin girls.

“I’m serious.” Rick leaned into him, his hand on Negan’s side.

“Yeah, you would love to fuck a porkie.”

“I used to worry about you back when Lucille was alive. You looked so tall and your arms were skinny, two of your legs made my one. It was scary.”

“You never thought I was too skinny.” Negan didn't understand this shit.

“But I did. Lucille laughed when I expressed concern you were anorexic. She told me you ate hamburger that night.”

“Are you serious?” Negan turned to face him just realizing Rick’s hand was still on him.

“Yes, a little meat looks good on you. You look healthy.”

“It’s more than a little.” Negan fussed.

“It’s perfect.” Rick said dreamily.

Negan licked his lips and saw Rick was staring at them.

“Rick don’t tell me you have a crush on me.”

“Negan don’t tell me you are just realizing this.”

He thought Rick was getting up but he actually stood and got on his knees on the couch, Rick rubbed his thigh and leaned in, his breath so close to Negan’s lips. All breath left his lungs as Rick’s tongue slid in and massaged at his tongue. Their lips smacked together in unison and he released a moan breaking the kiss in shock when Rick started to rub at his crotch.

“What are you doing Rick?”

“What I’ve been wanting to do forever, why wait? Nothings going to change.” Rick spoke with conviction.

“Yeah?” Now Negan was secretly worried it was a one time thing.

“Yeah, you already spend the night and make my kids breakfast. Sometimes I don’t leave here until late. I already love you so yeah.”

It wasn’t exactly that kind of “I love you” but Negan jerked back with shock.

“I want whatever you give me Negan but I am scared. Because if you don't’ want to give me much…” Rick’s voice was that sad one again.

“No Rick, I’ve liked you for a long while, even when Lucille was still around.” He admitted.

“Good but not me.”

“What?” Negan moaned out when Rick’s hand caressed him again.

“When you were scrawny it was a total turn off.” Rick roared as he kissed him again.

This time Negan could breath and he pushed Rick’s tongue back into his mouth to gain control, it worked until Rick pulled back to nip at his ears and pant heavily into them as he thrusted against Negan’s side.

“Damn baby.” Negan’s erection strained against his jeans.

“Take me to bed.”

Rick laughed running as Negan followed behind and he groaned out when Negan slapped his ass. When he got to the stairs he stopped though and gazed at Negan in full want.

“Come here!” Negan yelled.

Rick damn giggled when Negan picked him up and carried him upstairs. 

“That’s why I like you thick.” Rick purred causing the hair at his neck to tingle.

Rick was all but dumped on the bed and Negan pulled off his shirt not worried, he hesitated shirt in hand after stripping though but when he saw Rick sit up and grin as he started to peel off his own shirt he relaxed and went for his pants. Rick shimmied his off and laid on the bed petting the bed way too seductively as he stared at Negan’s black boxers and licked his lips.

“Off, off, off!”

At Rick’s excitement he swayed his hips and pumped against the air making Rick laugh but when Rick crawled over and started tugging on his boxers he stripped down. The wide “o” of Rick’s lips made him feel adequate and he watched as Rick pulled his boxers down as well.

Rick wanted to talk about him being anorexic! His waist was lean but when the boxers came off Negan smiled and jumped into bed to take a better look. Rick was packing pretty well, his dick was shorter than Negan’s but thick, real thick and then Negan wondered how this would go, he hardy ever bottomed but he knew he could take Rick.

“Lube?” Rick asked.

Negan got it out and fumbled with it nervously. He hadn’t been with a man in forever and the eeny meeny miny moe in his head about positions he knew was fruitless because it wasn’t just his choice.

The choice was made for him when Rick snatched the lube and got on his knees pulling two pillows to his chest and smearing lube onto his hole. Two slick digits breached him and he groaned pumping them back and forth. Negan touched himself, the image he rarely allowed himself was more of him fucking Rick than him doing prep work and he bit his lip at the image. Rick’s hanging dick started to leak onto the bed as he pushed another finger in and started to buck against the pillows.

“Damn baby. Gonna make time for me?”

“Sorry.” Rick painted but didn’t stop his probing assault.

“Loosen me up more.” Rick said as he looked back and Negan swore he was batting his eyes.

“Don't’ look like you need help.”

Rick blushed as he pulled his fingers out. “You're kinda big but I like being stretched.”

Negan rubbed his ass cheeks. “Yeah? That a kink for you?”

Rick nodded his head profusely at what Negan meant only as a joke but he grabbed the forgotten lube and poured them on his thicker digits. He pressed two in to test and his dick twitched at the feeling of warm walls, he pressed a third in then another finger with his other hand. Rick cried out loudly and pushed back, Negan rubbed his seeping dick against Rick’s thigh chasing relief as he pulled his fingers further apart.

He was so wet inside and when Rick begged for him to enter he did, his shaft pressed in deeper and was buried in to the hilt and he pulled out only to dive and in hard. When Rick didn’t complain and bent down lower he started to fuck into him deeper, he grunted at Rick’s gasps watching his dick appear and disappear in Rick’s greedy hole and when Rick’s ass rose higher and started to meet his thrusts he was rewarded with filthy wet smacking that made him push in harder.

Rick whimpered and touched his dick.

“Sorry darling.”

Negan’s apology almost made Rick cum as Negan batted his hands away and rubbed at his leaky slit then started to pump his dick in rhythm with his thrusts. It was too much and Rick panted and screamed out as he pushed back harder only for Negan to ram into him at an equal pace.

Collapsing on the pillow Rick felt his seed beneath him and shivered as he was fucked post orgasm. Gaining enough energy for his signature move he clenched down making Negan grunt out and release inside hm. Negan moaned out then stayed sheathed as he looked down at his large stomach and felt no bitterness.

He finally slid out and pulled Rick over to kiss him. “Sorry I guess I should have asked about condoms but you didn't’ seem to mind.”

“No, I’m good.” Rick took his hand and held it on top of his smaller stomach.

“I never would of guessed you liked me.” Negan still couldn’t believe it.

“I guess I could say the same.” Rick smiled.

“What made you get bold huh?”

“I was tired of lying I guess, if you let me down I knew it wouldn’t be in a mean way.” Rick knew that much about his best friend.

“Never.” Negan kissed him.

“I want more with you Negan. I want everything.”

“I do too.” Rick had always been his rock.

“I want you to be happy too.” Rick added.

“I am now.” Negan whispered.

“I don't’ like when you talk down about yourself.”

“Damn Rick, it wasn’t that bad.” Negan pouted.

“Any negativity is bad. You’re the happiest person I know and after all you’ve been through I want it to stay that way.”

“It is, you’ve let me see that. I think maybe all I was really missing was you.”

“Aww.” Rick smiled and kissed him. “So let’s stay in tonight, be terrible friends and cancel bowling then tomorrow I want you to come over for breakfast and we can watch The Little Mermaid for the thousandth time with Judith and if Carl’s ’ not being a teen maybe he will let us play a video game with him.”

Nothing had changed and yet everything had. It dawned on him that his life really had been great because of one man, his best friend. Now everything was just complete.

“Sounds great.” Negan just wanted more time with Rick.

Negan pulled Rick off his mess and cuddled behind him, holding him tight until Rick dozed off.

He could really get used to this.


End file.
